Camp camp smut or fluff
by SpaceBoyo
Summary: This is just something that I wanted to make for fun so I will try to do requests.


Heat of the moment|| Neko! Nerris x Harrison

 **Reminder that this is the first time I have ever written smut so don't judge me and enjoy.**

It was a quiet day in the forest and Nerris and Harrison were relaxing under the shade of a willow tree but they were also deep into the forest so they could talk, Nerris was fiddling with her cape and she was honestly nervous about how Harrison would react about her secret. The young illusionist glanced over at Nerris and he raised a brow in slight confusion about why Nerris brought him far out into the forest. "So um... Nerris, why did you take me out here? Is something wrong?" Harrison asked.

Nerris stiffened up a bit and she bit her lip softly as she covered her cat ears with her hands, her tail was tucked in between her legs so it wasn't seen. "W-Well... I um.. I wanted to show you something... please don't freak out.." Nerris said, a scared yet upset tone in her voice and she looked at Harrison before she looked at the ground shyly. "I won't, promise." Harrison said. He crossed his finger across his chest where his heart was and he looked at Nerris as he gave her a soft smile causing the elfkin girl to blush deeply, they were indeed enemies but they would have a truce and relax with each other. Nerris took a breath and she uncovered her head as she twitched her cat ears while her cat tail popped out of her pants, she looked at the ground shyly and Harrison was blushing darkly as his heart raced. "W-Well? What do you think?" Nerris asked.

"You look... so cute!" Harrison gushed, he looked at Nerris and he hugged her gently as Nerris blushed softly before hugging back. She felt a strange sensation in her lower region and her cheeks heated up as she rubbed her legs together while her cat tail went in between her legs and her cat ears flattened against her head, she pulled away from the hug and she looked at the ground as she pants a bit. "Nerris? Nerris what's wrong?" Harrison asked. He gently lifted up her chin so Nerris was looking at him and Nerris' cheeks were flushed red. "I-I don't know... H-Harrison I'm s-scared." Nerris whimpered, she hid her face in his chest and she snuggled into him as she gently gripped his vest. Harrison blushed a bit darker and he looked at Nerris as thoughts ran through his head before something clicked.

"Nerris... you wouldn't happen to be in heat, would y-you?" Harrison asked. Nerris looked at Harrison and she blushed darker if possible as she whimpered a bit, rubbing her legs together and Harrison pulled Nerris onto his lap as the two both blushed brightly. "I can help you get rid of your heat. O-Only if you want me to..!" Harrison said quickly, Nerris looked at Harrison before she looked away from him as she thought to herself. She soon nodded and Harrison gently cupped Nerris' cheeks and he looked into her beautiful deep blue eyes as he leans in. Nerris blushed a bit darker and she leans in as well as their lips met. Harrison closed his eyes and he held nerris' cheek with one hand as he gently placed his other hand on the back of her head, Nerris shyly closed her eyes and she wrapped her arms around his neck gently. They continued to have a sweet and loving kiss until it began to turn into a heated and passionate make-out session and Nerris moaned quietly as she pulled away, she pants softly and a string of saliva was connected to her and Harrison's lips.

Harrison looked at Nerris and Nerris swayed her cat tail side to side, Harrison held her hips gently and he leans in as he started to kiss nerris' neck softly. Nerris gasped and she let breathy moans and mewls escape her mouth as she twitched her cat ears softly. She gripped the back of Harrison's vest and shuddered in pleasure. "H-Hah~ Right t-there~" Nerris whimpered through a moan. Harrison started to attack that spot with soft kisses and gentle bites as it made Nerris moan and whimper. Harrison pulled away from her neck after a minute and there was a hickey on nerris' neck as he fiddled with the bottom of her shirt before looking at Nerris.

"Can I?" Harrison asked, being the gentleman he is. Nerris gave him a small shy nod and Harrison started to pull her shirt above her head as he blushed, seeing that she was wearing a light blue training bra and she had a perky chest but he didn't care about that. He loved her the way she looked. Harrison began to undo the bra clip but had some trouble and Nerris let a small giggle out. "Do you want me to help?" Nerris asked. "N-No, I got it." Harrison said, he soon unclipped her training bra and slipped it off as he put it on the ground. He gazed at her chest and body causing him to blush darker than before. Nerris blushed softly in embarrassment and she crossed her arms across her chest as Harrison gently grabbed her hands before looking at her. "Don't cover yourself, you're beautiful just the way you are." Harrison said. Nerris blushed a bit darker and she uncovered her chest as Harrison gently groped one breast while he sucked on the other, making Nerris moan and squirm as she placed her hands on his head. Harrison swirled his tongue around the dark brown bud and Nerris gasped and moaned a bit louder as she gently tugged at his hair, her tail forming a mini heart and he soon switched as he gave her other breast the same treatment.

Nerris felt her heat pool up in her lower area and she whines a bit as Harrison soon pulled away from her chest, he started to take his vest and shirt off along with his gloves and shoes as he threw them with nerris' clothes. He began to unzip Nerris' pants and he bit the inside of his cheeks as he pulled her pants off along with her boots, throwing them to the side and he saw her light blue panties that were almost transparent from how wet she was. "H-Harrison~ Please t-touch me~" Nerris whimpered, she grabbed his hand and she placed his hand in her panties as her glimmering deep brown womanhood was visible. Harrison blushed darker if possible and he gently ran two fingers over her clit as Nerris moaned a bit louder. Harrison slowly started to push a finger into her and Nerris moaned as Harrison thrusted his finger in and out of her, Nerris moans and she gripped his shoulders as she hid her face in the crook of Harrison's neck.

Harrison chuckles a bit and he added a second finger as he thrusted them faster into Nerris, Nerris moaned and she curled her toes in pleasure as she moved against his fingers. "Wow.. your so wet for me~" Harrison purred, he reached for her tail and gently grabbed it as he began to stroke her soft tail which made Nerris moan louder than before. Nerris felt herself grow close to her climax and Harrison pulled his fingers out as he stopped stroking her tail. Nerris whimpered at the lost of contact and she panted a bit as Harrison unbuttoned his pants, taking them off plus nerris' panties and putting them with his and nerris' clothes until he stripped himself of his boxers as Nerris blushed brightly.

She covered her eyes and her cat ears twitched rapidly as Harrison pulled her close to him. He uncovered her face, Harrison looked into her deep blue eyes and he gave her a soft smile. "I promise I'll be gentle, if it hurts then tell me and I'll stop." Harrison said. Nerris nods a bit and she looked at Harrison as she kissed him softly, closing her eyes and Harrison kissed back as he crawled on top of nerris, he soon pulled away from the kiss and he held nerris' hips gently as he positioned himself at her entrance. He slowly pushed into Nerris and Nerris bit her lip as small faint whimpers escaped her mouth, Harrison soon fully pushed inside her and he stayed still as he saw the tears pricking the corners of nerris' eyes. He kissed her tears away and he stroked her cheek with his thumb."Shh, it's okay. The pain will be over soon." Harrison whispered sweet and loving things in her ear and Nerris took a breath as she slowly began to adjust to him, she rolled her hips and moans a bit as Harrison started to thrust slowly for Nerris so he didn't hurt her. Nerris moans a bit louder and she shyly wrapped her legs around his waist as she swished her cat tail happily before moving her hips in sync with his thrusts, causing both of them to moan. Harrison lifted up one of her legs and he put nerris' leg on his shoulder to get a better angle as he grunts a bit in pleasure, Nerris moaned and purred as she soon moaned loudly when he hit a certain spot. "Ah!~" Harrison began to pick up speed and he thrusted fast into that spot causing Nerris to gasp and moan as she clawed his back which made Harrison grunt slightly.

Nerris was overwhelmed by the pleasure she was feeling and she felt herself grow close to her climax as she twitched her cat ears, Harrison felt himself grow close to his climax as well and he looked at Nerris below him as he whispered in her ear. "I love you Nerris~" Harrison whispered. Nerris smiled a bit and she moans loudly as her deep blue eyes had small heart shaped pupils. "A-Ah!~ I l-love you too H-Harrison~" Nerris arched her back and she cried out in pleasure as she climaxed which made Harrison climax as well, both of them panted softly and they were sweaty as Harrison pulled out. Nerris snuggled up to Harrison for warmth and she smiled a bit as he wrapped an arm around Nerris, pressing her chest against his so she wasn't exposed. "S-Sorry for scratching you.." Nerris said.

"It's okay. Go ahead and sleep, I'll watch out for anything." Harrison said, Nerris smiled and she nuzzled Harrison softly as she purred quietly before slowly drifting off to sleep. Harrison smiled and he kissed her forehead softly as he held Nerris close.

 _ **Welp, this was my first smut and I thought it was total shit but I need to go bleach my eyes now and possibly die in a hole.**_


End file.
